The New GM
by StoryLover82
Summary: Raw gets a new GM just before Payback. She comes on the road with her daughter in tow. How will the superstars react to her and how will Vicky take losing her job? Also who will steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

It is amazing what a mother would do to protect her child. What hell would they would put up with so they are well taken care of. For 34 year old Jordon Anderson she was in that spot. When she was 24 and she was 5 she adopted the most beautiful little girl. It was like instant connection

~Cincinnati Ohio 2003~

Jordon was driving home from the doctors. She was getting ready to move back to Florida after her latest mistake. She never should have got with him and now she found out that due to complications from when she was born she was unable to have children.

She wiped the tears as she drove and then came across a disturbing sight. This guy was slapping a little girl and then a boy about 17 or 18 punched the guy in the face and started beating the hell out of him. She squealed in and jumped out of her dodge ram.

"You shit you hit her again and I will kick your ass." she told the guy that had hit her.

"You shut up. I will do what I want with my daughter." he fired back.

"Sounds like to me you don't deserve a daughter." Jordon fired back.

"Lady get the fuck out of here. I got this." said the boy just as the police and social service pulled up.

"Well Mr. Good looks like you have done it this time and I have no choice but to take your daughter into social services." said older woman.

"Wait don't' put her through all of that. Look I am willing to adopt and take care of her. I know I am young, only 24, but I found out today that I am unable to have children. Please I can provide a stable life for her.' said Jordon.

"No fuck no. I can take care of her and protect her. She wont' have to go through what I have been through." said the boy.

"You are what 17, 18. What do you know about raising a child?' asked Jordon.

"I agree with the young woman and I am also all for her adopting.' said the woman for social services.

"No fuck no. Fuck no!" the boy yelled.

"Sir I am going to need you to calm down before I have to place you under arrest." said on of the officers.

"Jon. Please." the little girl said in a small scared voice. It was all Jordon could take before she took the little girl in her arms.

"It's ok honey. I will take care of you. I want to be your mommy." said Jordon.

"I am Olivia. Olivia Good." She said.

"Jordon Anderson. Want take my name and come home with me?' asked Jordon.

"Yes please." Olivia whimpered. Jordon sighed all the papers and it was all she could do not to hall off and belt that unfit fucking father in the face. They got into the truck and drove off. Mother Jordon Anderson and her five year old daughter Olivia Good-Anderson.

~Tampa FL 2013~

Jordon remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had lived in Tampa ever since. She grew up here and she liked the area. She was the only one left and she had a good life for herself. She was in sales at the dodge dealership and then after John Cena divorced his wife Liz they got together.

It was the stupidest mistake she had ever made. He became very abusive to her. Made her quit her job and move in with him. Though she was at the point that she would do anything to make sure her daughter had a good life and was taken care off.

What she would do for that girl. She groaned as she felt the pain in her ribs. John had to come home for a few days after Extreme Rules because Ryback really put a beating on him. John in turn took it out on her.

She was so sick and tired of this shit. But she was on her way out the door. A new job opportunity came up. Two weeks before Payback she would become the new GM of Raw. Way better paycheck than the dealership, the opportunity to travel. Plus paying John back for the hell he put her through.

She showered and got dressed and went downstairs to cook breakfast. Olivia was on her laptop chatting with her friends on face book.

"Morning mom." she said.

"Morning. I got some news for you. I am about to get a awesome new job in a couple weeks. I will be Monday night Raw's new GM." said Jordon.

"Are you shitting me?" asked Olivia.

"Olivia Good-Anderson watch the mouth you are only 15 and no I am not. I am dead serious. We are going to be traveling with the WWE." said Jordon.

Olivia shook her fist in the air. She was so excited. Jordon was glad to see her daughter happy and excited again. She suspected that Olivia knew about John's abuse and that made her feel like a failure as a mom.

She knew one thing as soon as she started her new job she was leaving. She would be dammed if her daughter grew up in that kind of environment after what she went through with her druggy father.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

John was back on the road and Jordon was getting ready to start her knew job. She was excited. She was to leave the next day. Jordon decided to drive over and see her dad since he was the only family that he had.

Travis Anderson had purchased FCW a year ago and since then it has flourished. She was proud of him. Ever since her mom died he had been very depressed. It was like after her became self employed he got a bounce back into his step.

"Hey Olivia we are going to see your Grampa to tell him about my new job." Jordon called upstairs. She was in the process of moving out of John's house. Her dad had a little condo attached to his business that she was in the process of moving into.

"Sorry mom I am just getting the rest of my shit, excuse me stuff.' she said.

"Olivia you have a mouth on you. Who did you get it from? Was your dad foul mouthed?" asked Jordon.

"He was the worst father that I have known. Even worse than John. I know that he hurt you a lot. I am not stupid and I am also observant. My cousin would never hit a woman." said Olivia.

"I am so sorry about all of this. I feel like the biggest freaking failure for letting you find out how John really was especially all you went thru in Ohio." said Jordon.

Olivia walked over and hugged her mom tight. "Mom you are not a failure. You gave me a real home when I was five and I will never forget it and I will always be grateful. I just wish that I would have protected you from John. Fucking shit." Olivia ranted the last part.

"I will let that one go but please watch your language. Now lets get the rest of our stuff in the truck and head to dad's condo then go see him at work." said Jordon.

"I have a question why does Grampa live on a boat in Tampa Bay instead of buying a house and living in a condo since he owns his own business?" asked Olivia.

"Well because he has no one to worry about but himself. If it was just me I would live on a boat myself. You should see some of those nice ones." said Jordon as they loaded the last of their belongings in her brand new blue Navigator that her dad bought her. She still had the truck from years ago and she was going to let Olivia have it when she got her drivers license.

Olivia got into the passenger side of the car and Jordon got into the driver's side and they headed to the condo. It took them two hours to unload everything and by that time they were both tired but Jordon promised to go see her dad.

"Mom I was thinking since you start work tomorrow, Monday, and we just moved what do you say about me just staying here in Tampa and unpacking everything while you start work. I am sure that Grampa will keep an eye on me. His boat isn't' that far and his place of work is right here." said Olivia.

Jordon sighed. She knew that this would come sooner or later. Her baby girl wanted to be independent. "Lets see what your grandfather had to say about it." said Jordon as they walked over to his office.

Travis was sitting at his desk doing paper work. He looked up and smiled when he saw his daughter and granddaughter. 'Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"Granddad I was wondering what you thought about me staying in Tampa while mom works. Just for this tour I will go on the next one but I could stay and unpack everything and get things in order." said Olivia.

Travis saw the look on his daughter's face. "Honey it will be ok. Trust me. She is old enough to be on her own for a few days and I work right here and other's live nearby.' he told is daughter.

"Alright. Olivia please listen to your grandfather. When I come back you are coming on the road with me ok." said Jordon.

"Ok mom. Ok." said Olivia as she helped Travis with paperwork. They have been close for so many years that it wasn't even funny. Her grandfather was her main father figure and go to guy when things went rough or didn't go her way. Jordon was thankful that he was so supportive and accepted the fact that she adopted at such a young age.

She gave her father a hug and the three of them hung out for the rest of the evening.

Lb

It was her first night as GM and she was nervous as hell. She hadn't been introduced yet do to the Triple H Curtis Axel dilemma. Finally Stephanie McMahon came up to her.

"I am sorry that things have been going so crazy but this is Raw. Can I ask you a personal question? Who is the guy that was abusive to you?" asked Stephanie.

"How did you know?" asked Jordon.

"I have seen it many times with some of the divas." said Stephanie.

"Well to be honest the last two. The first one was a little over ten years ago. He had convinced me to move from Tampa to Cincinnati when I was 23 and he turned out to be abusive. Next thing I know I couldn't have kids so I broke it off and then by a twist of fate I met my adopted, hell she is my daughter blood or not, daughter getting slapped around by her father. I wasn't about to let that happen so I jumped in to stop it." said Jordon.

'Damn. You are a nice kind hearted person even though you got short handed. Are you sure you cant have your own kids. You are still young at only 34." said Stephanie.

"I am sure." answered Jordon.

"Who was the other guy?" asked Stephanie.

"John Cena." she answered.

"Fucking prick.' Stephanie ranted.

"Oh don't worry I moved out of his place and into my dad's condo. He wont' know shit till Payback and I am looking forward to embarrassing him." said Jordon.

"Are you sure that you are not a McMahon. Oh I need to take this.' said Stephanie picking up her phone.

Jordon waved and walked around backstage. What she wasn't expecting was when she came around a corner. She was staring at a blast from the past. It was like she had gone back ten years prior!

**A/N: Oh boy who do you thinks he ran into? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jordon felt like a deer in headlights. Maybe he wouldn't know who she was since it had been 10 years. Luck seemed to be on her side when the rest of the Shield arrived on scene. Before anything could be said Stephanie McMahon came back on the scene.

"Aright. Hey boys. I want you all to meet Jordon Anderson. She will be the new GM for Raw. Jordon I am sure you know the Shield.' said Stephanie.

"Hi I am Joe Anoa'I or Roman Reigns." said the large Samoan holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." said Jordon taking his hand. What she was not prepared for was the spark she felt. Shit she was just getting out of a bad relationship and the last thing she needed was to get involved with another man. Let alone someone from work. Plus she had her daughter to think about.

"Well looks like big guy beat me to the punch. Colby Lopez or Seth Rollins at your service madam." he said with a silly looking grin.

Dean just snorted. These guys were the biggest flirts and not to mention this woman was about to be their boss. Stupid hitting on the boss. Fucking stupid.

"Nice to meet you Colby." said Jordon with a smile.

"Well looks like I'm the last one. Name's Johnathon Good or Dean Ambrose. Leader of the Shield." he said holding his hand out.

"It is nice to meet you and I am looking forward to working with you all." said Jordon as she felt a smack on her ass. She turned around and saw Ryback grinning at her. "Ok buster want me to lap your ass with a sexual harassment lawsuit?" she told him.

"Nah I just heard that you were dating Cena and I just wanted to piss him off." he told her.

"Well you certainly did that fucker. That is my woman and you touch her again you are a dead man." said John Cena coming on the scene.

"Actually I was going to wait for Payback but I will go ahead and do it now. It's over John. I have had it with you." said Jordon standing tall.

"What do you mean it's over?' asked John.

"Just what I said. I am tired of being your punching bag and I will be damned if I let my daughter live in that kind of environment. As much as I tried to hide it she figured it out. At 15 she is pretty smart." said Jordon. She didn't want to hash this out in front of all these superstars let alone the one from her past but John has pushed her to the brink and she was sick of it.

"Wait a minute. You are throwing us away because I screwed up a little bit?" John asked in a pissed off tone.

She didn't want to do this. Not now and not at work. She remembered the confession that came out when she and her daughter where driving to her dad's condo. As she thought about it the more angrier she got.

"You know what John. Screwing up. Is that what you are calling it. Shit. I told you from day one I don't want my daughter in that type of environment because of all the shit she went through with her dad in Cincinnati." Jordon ranted. Oh boy she said Cincinnati. To late to take it all back now. Time to press forward.

"You think that you are hot shit don't ya. Well you are not. I should have left your sorry ass that time you put me in the hospital and I had told Olivia that I was in a car accident with my dad. That wasn't what happened. Your sorry ass beat me so fucking bad I ended up in the hospital. You know what also John she told me about the time that you molested her you sick fuck." said Jordon just before she hauled off and punched him right in the face and stalked off.

"Well Cena you lost your woman, lost your family, and now you are going to lose that title to me at Payback. Humm I might just get a shot at her and show her how a real man treats a woman." said Ryback getting a jibe in himself.

Jordon walked into her makeshift office and put her head in her hands and cried. She made a complete ass out of herself her first day of work. All because of John Fucking Cena. She was broke out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jordon called. No time to sit and cry about issues it was time to get down to business. She had a job to do. She was surprised when the door opened and the Shield walked in.

Roman came around to her seat and put a arm around her. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It felt good knocking the shit out of him. I am calm now.' said Jordon.

"I understand. I thought that I was a parent but it turned out that my daughter wasn't mine so I broke it off with my ex fiance." said Roman.

"I am sorry to hear that. Selfish bitch." Jordon muttered.

Jon walked around the other side of her and hugged her also. "I am not mad about what happened. I am more pissed at Cena than anyone. That fucking fuck. I just. Grrrrrr!" Jon ranted. "What I am trying to say is thank you for taking such good care of my cousin. I know the last time we saw each other back in Ohio I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around but you made a valid point. I was only 17 back then and I couldn't' take care of her." he said.

"Look lets just move on. If you want I can arrange visitation and she will be coming on the road with me also.' said Jordon. Jon felt the tears fall he hugged her again. She didn't have to be this generous but she was.

"So now that you are single are you going to jump into the dating scene again?' asked Colby.

"Colby she just got out of a abusive relationship for fuck sakes!" Joe snapped at him.

"Actually I am done with relationships. I just don't' trust men. The first guy I dated was abusive. I can't believe I let him talk me into leaving Florida but if I didn't I never would have adopted my daughter." said Jordon. "Ok enough Jordon 101 time to get to work." she said causing the Shield to laugh.

**A/N: Ok keep in mind she is 34 and has a 15 year old daughter. Who should she get with eventually.**

**Dean,**

**Roman,**

**Ryback**

**Chris Jericho**

**Other**

**Hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jordon had a pretty good night despite her whole personal baggage was thrown out in front of most of the Raw roster. She was in her office just a working away when Stephanie McMahon came in.

"Hey I heard the story about what happened. I am sorry. If someone would have done that to any of my daughters…." she trailed off.

"Paul would bash someone's head in with a fucking sledge hammer. I wish I had one it would have been better than my fist. What kind of sick fuck would…." Jordon couldn't' finish she was so upset.

"Steph I can handle getting beat up and raped. I can handle being put down and told that I am worthless. What I cannot handle is someone doing something like that to my baby girl. Olivia means the world to me. It was fate that we met up the day I found out that I was unable to have kids." said Jordon wiping more tears.

"Sweetie I am sorry but you are in a better place now. You have a good job and you have your dad and your daughter who is there for you every step of the way. You also have Paul and I and I believe the Shield also. I can see how they are all protective of you and they just met you.' said Stephanie.

Jordon just nodded. The show had ended and she wanted to go back to the hotel and call her daughter. "Well Steph I think I will call it a night.' said Jordon.

"Wait. You just ended a abusive relationship. I don't want you alone for a while. Let me drive you to the hotel. Shit I never would have thought that John Cena would be a worry and I would have to fear for one of my employees because of him.' said Stephanie.

"I am s…"

"Do not apologize for his shit." said Stephanie. "So how are you getting to the next city and to the hotel?" she asked.

"Well I came in a cab after I left the airport so I guess I can call a cab." said Jordon.

"I will drive you. You can ride with dad Paul and I. Hopefully they won't want to kill one another in front of you." said Stephanie with a laugh. Jordon laughed also and followed her.

"Oh we need to figure out how you will get from city to city. I am just worried with how your latest relationship got broken off. I just don't' want him to do anything rash and when you bring your daughter on the road I want her to be safe also." she said.

"Well I thought about just driving and flying." said Jordon.

"Is there any of the superstars you would face safe traveling with?" asked Stephanie.

"Well the only ones that I have really talked to is the Shield but other than that. I just met the Shield and I don't know what they are really like so I really have noone I can really trust outside of work because then I have the power at work." said Jordon.

"Well we won't be on the road forever. Ok how about you first travel with Natalya, Kalie, and Hornswaggle then once you get to know them better The Shield. Personally I would feel safer if you traveled with the Shield but I don't' want you to be uncomfortable either." said Stephanie.

When Jordon made it to the hotel she found out that Joe was on one side of the room, Jon was on the other and Colby was in the room across from her. She couldn't help but to wonder if it was because of her ex or if it was just a coincidence.

She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of cotton sleep shorts and a matching tank. She pulled out her cell and called her daughter.

"Hey mom how was your first night?" asked Olivia.

"Well I didn't get introduced to the world because of that feud with Triple H and Curtis Axel. Though lets just say that most of the Raw superstars know about my personal life because John and I had it out in front of half of the roster.' said Jordon.

"Asshole." she muttered.

"Olivia Good-Anderson watch it. What would dad say about you talking like that?" she asked.

"Oh speaking of dad I know that I am only 15 but I know what I want to do. Do you think it is possible for you to let go to Grampa's school?" Olivia asked her mom.

Jordon fell backwards on the bed. She wasn't ready nor was she expecting this. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't hear one of the side doors opening and Jon coming in. "Sweetie you cannot know what you want out of life this soon. You are only 15." said Jordon.

"Mom I know and if I start now by the time I am 18 or in my twenties I have a shot at making it big. I would be working with you and that's what I want." said Olivia.

"Let me think about it. I need to give my father a call about this. I will call you tomorrow. I love Olivia and be good for your grandfather ok." said Jordon.

"Alright. I got offered a job. Grandfather asked me if I wanted to be his GM." said Olivia.

"I don't' think so. Dad is so going to get it. Besides you will be coming on the road with me soon." said Jordon as she hung up. 'Dad you are so going go get it."

"Just don't' answer yourself." Jon said scaring her. Jordon jumped 10 feet in the air.

"Shit Good you scared the hell out of me! How the hell did you get in here anyway?" she asked.

"Well the door was unlocked. You are lucky it is just Joe and I beside you and not your ex. You need to be more careful. Plus I couldn't sleep and saw that you were still up so I thought that I would come over and see you." said Jon.

"Well I will make one more phone call to my dad then I am hitting the sack." said Jordon.

"I am not trying to step on anyone's toes here but I would like to help with raising my cousin. I know I was inadequate at 17 but I am 27 with a good job now. Tell me what's going on and throw each other some feedback like normal parents." said Jon.

Jordon knew this would happen. You cant just erase ten years and then go back. It was just impossible. Sometimes if the situation warranted you had to combine them for the best interest of the child. She needed stable after everything with John. Jordon still felt guilty about that.

"Well she told me she knows what she wants to do with her life and that involves someday working with me. My father owns FCW and she wants to pursue being a professional wrestler." said Jordon.

'Well I started when I was 18.' said Jon.

"Well since granddaddy owns a school she wants to start now." said Jordon.

Jon sighed. He knew that Jordon would disagree but he had to let his opinion out. "Look I would feel better if she worked with family instead of going who knows where. Besides if that's what she wants let her do it." said Jon.

"SHE IS FIFTEEN. When she is 18 fine but not until then. I don't' trust some of those other wrestlers. Not to mention what happened with my ex." Jordon trailed off.

"You don't' trust anyone do you? Not even your own father." said Jon.

"It's called parenting and hard living. Yes you are right I don't trust easily because I have been burned twice. Plus the first guy that I let in. That I trusted with my daughter totally betrayed that trust in the worst way." said Jordon.

"You can trust the Shield. I can guarantee you that." said Jon.

"I also know that I can trust Stephanie and Paul also." said Jordon. She was about to say more when the other door opened and Joe came in crying. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"What happened man?' asked Jon.

"My ex fiance. She told me that she never loved me and was just using me for my fame and fortune and she was glad that her daughter wasn't mine. She also said she wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye if it turned out the father of her baby was nothing but a brain dead Samoan." said Joe.

"Fucking bitch." Jon muttered.

"Oh sweetie come here." said Jordon taking the large man into her arms and holding him. He laid his head on her stomach and wrapped his large arms around her waist. Jordon just stroked his hair and comforted him. She hoped she saw the little bitch because then she might just book them a match for entertainment and to embarrass her. Ratings would certainly go up and she had some training. It helped having a dad that had a wrestling school.

**A/N: Looks like she is bonding with the Shield. Lets see how many other friends she will make in the locker room. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jordon was heading to the next city for the Smackdown taping. She decided to ride with the Shield on their bus since she was getting to know them better and they really were nice guys. Plus she felt out of all of them she could trust Jon and Joe the best.

Jordon was sitting on the couch going over paper work for the following Monday. She needed to call her dad to make arrangements to see about when her daughter was coming on the road also. She needed to figure out who she should stay away from.

John Cena was at the top of her list and she was a little weary of Orton but she figured that since he had a daughter himself he could understand her feelings about the subject. Her phone rang and she saw that it was her dad. She grinned and picked up the phone. She never called him the night before she was just too tired plus she was comforting Joe all night.

He ended up falling asleep in her arms and she didn't have the heart to wake the poor guy since he had just gotten out of a relationship where the bitch had lied to him and used him. She and John deserved each other she thought hotly as she answered the phone.

"Hello dad what's going on?" asked Jordon as she felt Jon falling asleep on her shoulder and Colby laying in her lap. What was it with the Shield members always wanting to lay on her?

"I am assuming that Olivia told you about wanted to start school with me and become my GM." said Travis.

"Yes she did and dad look she is only 15. I know that she wants to be in this business but she is too young to start. It is not that I don't' trust you it's that I don't' trust them. I know how some wrestlers can be and I am not about to expose my daughter to that.' said Jordon as she absently started stroking Colby's two toned hair. It was just habit. She does the same thing when Olivia lays in her lap after a hard day.

"Sweetie you need to let go just a little bit. I know things went to shit with John and because of that you are being cautious but don't' let that fucker keep you from letting your daughter fulfill her dreams. She has me to help her." said Travis.

Finally after some thought she relented. She hoped Jon wouldn't' get pissed for making this big decision and not asking him first. Though she would cross that short bridge when she shortly came to it. "Ok dad since it is you I am allowing it to happen. On the days I am not with Raw she is with you but she will travel with me some also. Her cousin wants to be in her life and I am going to let him. We don't' have to rush things and she doesn't have to be in the gym every single day. Though she probably will be working out at the hotel gyms when she travels with me. I might work out with her to keep an eye on her.' said Jordon.

"I should have thought about his a long time ago. I have been trying to get you to work out for years ever since I started this business." said Travis.

"Ha funny dad. Just funny. Look I better let you go. I am going to try to take a nap before we get to the Smackdown taping. I am going to meet more of the roster and I am introduced to the world on Monday. You better watch." said Jordon.

"I love you too Pumpkin." said Travis.

"Dammit dad don't' call me that.' said Jordon before she hung up.

"Pumpkin?" asked Jon who had overheard.

'Shut up. I hate that nickname." said Jordon. 'Ok I made a decision without discussing it with you first. I hope that you are not pissed." she said.

"I overheard you finally relented about letting Olivia wrestle. I am fine with it. Like I said I knew that was what I wanted. I owe wrestling everything. It saved my life.' said Jon.

"My dad can relate. After he lost my mom he was in deep depression. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't go anywhere and finally I stepped in and Olivia and I took him to get him some counseling. He was totally over the edge. Then he started up FCW. It changed his life and give him a reason to get up everyday. At first I was a little hurt that Olivia and I weren't enough for him but I got over it and we talked it out.' said Jordon.

'Shit I never knew about that. What happened to your mom?" asked Jon.

"Drunk driver crossed a median and hit her head on killing her instantly.' said Jordon.

"Sweetheart I am sorry.' said Jon hugging her. Jordon closed her eyes and fell asleep. She needed all the rest she could get because she would meet more of the roster and she hoped that they wouldn't bring up the fact that her whole personal life was aired out for all to see the night before at Raw.

* * *

Jordon was watching the confrontation on the monitor with Randy Orton, Kane and Daniel Bryan. She shook her head. "He is not the week link you guys are just being stupid." she said aloud.

"Hey I'm Kaitlyn.' said the diva's champion coming up to her.

"Jordon. I am the new GM of Raw.' she answered.

"I think that it is a bunch of shit that Stephanie and them picked you instead of me. The managing supervisor." Complained Vicky.

"Maybe because the WWE universe is tired of listening to your screeching voice every time you say excuse me. Maybe they want to see someone younger instead of some old washed up hag!" Jordon told her.

Vicky went to slap her but Jordon took her to the ground. "You know my father owns a wrestling school and I have had some training. Don't fuck with me you old bitch." said Jordon.

"At least I can protect my children unlike." Vicky said cutting deep since the whole WWE roster knew what happened to her daughter at the hands of her ex.

"You fucking." she started as she went for Vicky as she was grabbed behind the waist before she could do any damage.

"GET OFF THE THIS BITCH CROSSED A LINE. I AM GOING TO KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HER. DAMMIT WHO EVER YOU ARE LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Jordon yelled trying to break free.

'Whoa I know she crossed a line but is she worth losing your job over?" asked Chris Irvine. You Vicky that was low. Very low. I guess you have no respect for anyone and I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass but to say what I used to call Stephanie. Vicky you are nothing but a skanky, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bag, hoe!"

"I agree with both Chris and Jordon that was low what you said. I am have minded to take a shot at you also.' said Kaitlyn. Vicky screeched and stormed away.

"You can let me go now Chris.' said Jordon.

"I knew she crossed the line and I didn't want a GM that I actually like to lose her job over the bitch." said Chris.

"Thanks Chris, Kaitlyn. This means a lot sticking up for me in this instance.' said Jordon.

"Hey it's ok. She is just like AJ. A conniving bitch.' said Kaitly hugging her. "Lets go out after the show with Natalya. Have a girls night how does it sound.' she asked.

"Sounds good." said Jordon heading to her office. She hadn't had a night out in forever. She deserved on and she was always too scared to because of John. She was always asked to go out by the girls at home. Paige, Emma and all of them. She always said no because of her daughter. That was the excuse but the truth was John wouldn't' have it.

**A/N: Looks like Jordon is making new friends and having a girls night out and she is letting her daughter follow her dreams. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

After Smackdown was over Jordon was getting ready to head to the hotel. She was going to ride with Kaitlyn and then later Kaitlyn was going to come to her room and the two of them were going to some club. Though Jordon was going to call her daughter first to see how she was doing. Over protective mom.

As she walked down the corridor she couldn't help but to think that since mama gave the ok Olivia had started school. At least she was with her grandfather in this. Her one comfort since she was on the road working. While she was on her way to meet up with Kaitlyn and drive to the hotel she met up with Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey Jordon I heard about your confrontation with Vicky.' she said.

'Well bitch crossed the line when she made that comment about my daughter." said Jordon.

"I know I understand that you wanted to hit her and if you did you wouldn't have gotten fired or anything. Also I booked your room for you tonight. With all this talk about Payback and some wanted real payback on things I thought that with everything with your ex I booked a two bedroom suit with four king beds that you can share with the Shield. I know last night they were on either side and across but still something could have happened. You seem to be great for the job as our new GM and I don't want anything to happen to you.' said Stephanie.

'Thanks that means a lot. I guess when Olivia comes on the road she can just sleep in the same bed as me or the couch. Hey are you doing anything tonight. I got invited out by Kaitlyn. She and Natalya are going out and Kaitlyn invited me. Would you like to go also?" asked Jordon. She was still a little scared of her ex and the idea of going out with just girls made her nervous because of. She figured he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything with the boss's daughter right there.

"Sure I haven't had a night out in forever. Paul can watch the girls for one night.' said Stephanie.

"Oh Jordon how did you do it. Kaitlyn and I have been trying to get Stephanie to come out with us for the longest time and she would refuse and say she had too much paper work." said Natalya.

"Well since we now have a real GM the load has been lightened.' said Stephanie as the three woman headed out to Kaitlyn's SUV.

* * *

When Jordon got back to the hotel she put her suitcase on the bed that she wanted. True to what Stephanie said she was in a suit with four king sized beds. Two in each bed room. Two bathrooms, living room and kitchenate. She was going through her suitcase trying to figure out what she was going to wear that night as she pulled out her cell to call Olivia.

'Hey mom what's up?" she asked.

'Oh I just got back to the hotel. Some of the women I work with invited me to go out with them and I accepted." said Jordon.

"That's good mom. You are only 34 and you need to have fun every once in a while. Why didn't you ever go out with anyone your dad worked with when they asked?" Olivia wondered.

"John that's why. He would get so jealous and forbade me to do anything." Jordon heard the door unlock as the Shield came in. Seth went right to bed and Jon and Joe sat on her bed. Joe deciding to pull Jordon in his lap.

"That stupid fuck." Olivia started.

"Olivia Good-Anderson watch the mouth. I agree with you but watch it.' said Jordon.

"Alright mom. Guess what I started training today and I loved. I am a little sore but I loved it.' said Olivia.

"Well take some pain killers and use hot water and ice. I love you sweetie and I am glad that you are finding happiness in starting to fulfill your dream. Don't let anyone hold you back like I did with John. If it wasn't for him I would have had this job and been on the top of my game years ago." said Jordon.

"Ok mom I gotcha. I am going to bed. Have fun tonight mom I love you.' said Olivia.

"I love you too honey." after Jordon hung up the phone she cried a little she missed her baby girl so much it wasn't even funny but the fact was she was safer with her grandfather.

Joe gently rubbed her back and held her to him. Then she looked at the clock. "Shit I am supposed to go out with Stephanie, Kaitlyn, and Natalya. I need to change." she said as she grabbed a pair of dark blue low rise jeans and a red crop top and went into the bathroom to change.

Jon gave Joe a look. He had something on his mind but he wasn't about to say anything till Jordon left. This argument could wait a few minutes. Jordon came out a few minutes later and grabbed her key card and cell and headed out. "By guys I will be fine. The boss's daughter will be there.' she called as she headed out.

* * *

Jon looked at Joe and finally said something. "Joe what in the hell are you doing?" he asked.

'What do you mean what the hell am I doing?' asked Joe.

"Jordon you dip shit. I have noticed you being a little too touchy feely for my liking. Look if she should get with anyone like that it should be me. Olivia is my cousin and I can protect her. Plus I know for a fact I wont' hurt my own cousin the way John did." said Jon Good.

"What the fuck are you saying that I would do the same thing that John did. What the fuck kind of person do you fucking think I am!" Joe snapped getting pissed.

"I don't' know. I don't know much about you except around the WWE. I don't' know what kind of man you are outside of it. You could be just like Cena for all I know. I don't' know why your fiance all a sudden left you and was cheating on you. You could have gotten to that point Cena did in a few years." Jon accused.

"FUCK YOU GOOD. I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A FUCKING THING. I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE ME YOU WOULD ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I TRULY LIKE THE WOMAN. I DON'T CARE THAT SHE IS 6 YEARS OLDER THAN ME. I AM DEVELOPING FEELINGS SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST STEP THE FUCK OFF!" Joe hollered.

"NO YOU STEP THE FUCK OFF OR I WILL KNOCK YOUR FUCKING TEETH DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Jon yelled back.

'Would you guy just chill. Jordon isn't' ready for a relationship yet. Joe you are on the rebound. Jon you are too emotionally attached to the situation. All of you back off and let things happen as they do." said Seth before he walked back to his bed which was next to Jordon's and went to sleep.

**A/N: Little bit of drama between Dean and Roman. Please review. Next chapter will be the GNA and Jordon's debut! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jordon was dancing with Stephanie, Kaitlyn, and Natalya. She was having such a good time. It had been so long since she could just cut loose and have a good time. She didn't see her ex across the room with Randy Orton but Stephanie did. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Cena don't start anything. I mean it I will fire you and not think twice about tit." Stephanie walked away with that.

John sighed. He knew that he made major mistakes. He wished he could take it all back. He did still love her. Though it was after he divorced Liz he wanted to be the best so he got on Steroids and that changed him. He turned mean and violent and then he did that awful thing to his girlfriend's daughter.

Finally John decided to come clean to his best friend. "Randy I have a confession to make. I have been taking Steroids and they wrecked my relationship because I wanted to be the best. That was why I started taking them. They messed me up and turned me into something and someone who I wasn't." he said.

"John I know that those drugs can mess you up and turn people into monsters. Though because of what happened I don't trust you around my daughter anymore. I am sorry . Yes you were under the influence of drugs, but as a father I just cant take any chances.' said Randy.

John hung his head. He realized how bad he really messed up when his best friend didn't really trust him anymore. He decided to leave and go back to the room and go to sleep. Randy sat there and felt bad for his friend. People do all sorts of fucked up things on drugs though he just wasn't sure if they could ever go back to what they were.

Lb

Jordon went and got another drink with Kaitlhyn when her phone beeped. She saw that she had a text.

**Jordon I'm sorry for everything. I wish that I never would have started taking those drugs. They have turned me into a monster and I could have lost my job if had been tested. I wish that I could go back. Do you think there is a chance for us? I know that you are working now and I won't make you quit. Just think about it please. -John**

"Can I get a long island iced tea please.' said Jordon.

"Shit that's strong.' said Kaitlyn.

"Well I got a text from my ex wanting me back and saying that he was out of his mind on drugs and that was the reason he abused my daughter and I. I just don't' know and I don't' want to put my daughter in that position again. I feel torn because I did love him deeply.' said Jordon.

"We all have those moments. Look for now I would just focus on you and your career and not make major decisions. Look and see if he is telling the truth or bullshitting you. On a happier note I get to meet my secrete admirer Monday night and you make your debut to the world.' said Kaitlyn.

'Yes lets focus on Monday and Payback and forget all this other bullshit.' said Jordon.

LB

It was Monday night Raw. A week before Payback and Jordon was making her debut. Stephanie McMahon was in the ring.

"Ok we now have a new GM of Raw. I hope everyone likes her and she should have debuted last Monday but I had issues with dad and Triple H. Now let me introduce from Tampa Florida Raw's new GM Jordon Anderson!"

Jordon came out to Kelly Clarkson's Breath. She was wearing a pair of red low rise jeans. A low cut white halter with rhinestones on it and red 6 inch ankle boots. He long blond hair was down to her back.

She carefully got into the ring and took the mic, "WHATS UP RICHMOND!" Jordon called. She could feel the adrenaline from the crowd and it was a huge high. She could see now why her daughter wanted to do this one day.

"I am here to be the best GM of Raw there is and I will rule fairly. Unlike AJ Lee.' said Jordon throwing that in there before her music hit and she headed back stage.

She ran into her ex and she knew that they were going to have this conversation ever since the text her sent her last Tuesday. John thought that his ex girlfriend looked beautiful. Though if he was back on steroids he would throw a fit over the top. Now she was just beautiful to him.

"Hi Jordon." said the WWE champion.

"John. What can I do for you?" asked Jordon looking at her ex.

"Did you get my text the other night?" he asked.

"Yes I did and I don't think that I can go back to the way it was before. I have my daughter to think about and I have to protect her. You really fucking crossed the line. She will never trust you again." said Jordon.

"I want you to take me back. I still love you and I want another chance." said John.

"YOU TAKE THAT FUCKER BACK I AM SUING FOR CUSTODY!" Jon Good yelled coming on scene with the rest of the Shield.

"Mind ya fucking business Ambrose. You and the rest of your dogs take off.' John snapped.

"It is my business. Her daughter is my little cousin that got taken away by social services you stupid son of a bitch. And like I said Jordon you take back this child molesting fuck I am suing for custody." said Jon Good.

"Why would she want that loser when she could have a real man like me. Yea Cena Ryback rules." said Ryback.

"You don't' really care you are just trying to get into my head Rybitch." Cena fired back.

"Enough all of you. John I am not sure if I can take you back." said Jordon.

"Baby please I love you." said John putting his arms around her and pulling her close.

'CENA GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" Jonathon exploded. Ryback acted first punching Cena In the face and accidentally knocking Jordon to the floor as Ryback pounded on Cena and Ambrose got involved.

Seth helped Jordon to her feet and him and Roman pulled there teammate off of him. Jordon stalked off to her office. This shit was getting way out of hand.

**A/N: Should she take him back? If not Roman or Dean? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jordon stalked into her office slamming the door. Why did her life get so complicated. She decided to let her personal shit go for now and just focus on the job at hand. It was a good thing that she did because Kaitlyn was in the ring waiting for her secrete admirer.

Jordon was shocked when she saw Big E come out and was pissed when he went to kiss her then throw her down to the mat. When AJ came out to humiliate her that was all Jordon could take.

'THAT'S IT!" Jordon said aloud and headed down to the ring. She didn't see the three McMahon's watching her.

"Ok if I didn't know any better I would say she was a McMahon. She had a major blowout happen just a few minutes ago about her personal life and then she gets right down to business and pushes all the rest aside for later.' said Stephanie putting a arm around Paul.

"Actually I had a affair 35 years ago and she was a product of that. Rick Anderson owner of FCW isn't her father. I am." Vince confessed.

Meanwhile Jordon's music hit and she stalked out to the ring. "You know what AJ that was low. Very low. You said that your best friend wasn't there for you when you made one mistake after the other after the other when it came to men. Well guess what she was there for you. You were just to stupid and selfish to realize it. Because of your actions your match with Kaitlyn at Payback will be a none title match." said Jordon.

"What you cant do that. I one the diva's battle royal and I am the number one contender of the diva's title." AJ screeched.

"Well you lost it because of your actions. It's about time that you learned AJ is that actions have consequences." said Jordon as her music hit once again and she headed up the ramp. AJ screamed and screeched but Jordon just ignored her.

* * *

Seth and the rest of the Shield were sitting and watching Savages on is little portable dvd tv combo. It is amazing how ideas could just come to you while watching a movie. "Ok call me crazy but I have an idea to fix this little problem we have. Why don't just take a page of out Taylor Kitsch and Aaron Johnson's book with how they dealt with the O situation."

"Ok first of all this aint a fucking movie it's real life. Second of all we aint pot farmers we are professional wrestlers and there wasn't a fifteen year old involved either. That is my niece and I need to think about her also." Jonathan put in.

"I know this is real life but we are all at a cross roads and dammit we all feel the same way and none of us would ever hurt either or them so why not just make it a four way.' said Seth.

"You are such a sick bastard. This conversation ends now." said Roman.

Though not either them would admit that their stable mate was on to something. It would solve all the problems including the John Cena problem.

* * *

When Jordon got back to her office Paul, Vince, and Stephanie was waiting on her. Jordon smiled as she shut the door. "What can I do for you guys?" she asked.

"Actually I need to tell you something. The reason that you got this job is because you are my daughter. I had an affair with your mom years ago and I want it all to come out.' said Vince.

"No." said Jordon.

"Excuse me?' asked Vince.

"I said no. Look it will just kill my dad, Rick, he already went into severe depression after he lost his wife, my mom, and this would just kill him. Could you imagine losing me and Olivia too?" asked Jordon making some valid points.

"I know and I see your point but you are doing a hell of a job and I figure maybe the roster will respect you more if they knew that you really are actually a McMahon.' said Vince.

"Ok what does Linda and Shane think about all of this? Stephanie what do you think?" asked Jordon.

"I was in shock at first but now I am fine with it. Look the way you pushed all of your issues that you have been going on aside and went out and took care of that AJ situation." said Stephanie.

"It's called being at work. Business. I didn't have time to bitch about being in a middle of a brawl because of all different reasons. I just had to pull myself back up and get back to work." said Jordon.

"I heard a rumor that the reason that your ex was abusive to you and your daughter that he was on drugs. Was that true?" asked Paul.

"According to him he was high on steroids and it messed him. I don't if he is being honest or just making shit up to get me back but I am not taking him back. I am better off single." said Jordon.

"You will find the one. Just give it time." said Stephanie.

"I think I will just focus on my career and my daughter at the moment. Also Vince don't let this get out. It's not worth causing a lot of heartache. Dad was there when I needed him the most. He let my daughter and I move into his condo since he lives on a boat. Otherwise where would I have gone then?" said Jordon.

"I want to be your father but I will give you what you want half way. I will wait a few weeks then drop the bomb. It should give Rick some time to deal." said Vince.

"Fine. Also I think tonight I want my own room. I just need a little time to myself." said Jordon.

"Alright though you will be by Ryback, Paul, and Jericho. I am not taking any chances tonight with everything up in the air." said Vince.

"Ok." said Jordon.

**A/N: Lots of secretes coming out in this chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jordon sat in her hotel room. She couldn't believe that everything seemed to come up at work. Work was where she was supposed to forget about her issues for a while but it turned out that more and more just kept coming up.

She couldn't believe that Vince was her dad. It would totally kill the one that she called dad for her whole 34 years. She thought about what she could do about that. Her love life could wait. She also still loved John. They had been through a lot together and he had been on drugs when he did all those horrible things.

Jordon was confused. She decided to call her dad in Tampa. Might as well get it all out in the open and get things resolved before her first Pay Per View. She grabbed her cell and dialed the familiar number down in Tampa.

"Hello." said Rick on the other end.

"Dad I have something that I need to tell you. I found something out tonight and I have no idea how the hell I am actually going to tell you." Jordon began.

"Oh that Nicole had a affair years ago and that you are not really my daughter. Jordon I already know. Why do you think that you and Olivia weren't' good enough to help me out of that slump I was in. Everytime I looked at you I saw him. Now that you know I no longer have to keep on pretending and be a father that to a daughter that isn't mine."

"Look I decided to give up FCW and everything. Dusty is going to get it all and take over. You will have to make arrangements with him to whether or not you can still remain to live in the condo. I decided to take my boat and hit the high seas. I feel no reason to stay and be in you alls lives anymore." said Rick.

"Oh what about Olivia? She loves you and considers you her grandfather." Jordon protested.

"She has a grandfather that is stable and not some mental case like I am. Now lose my fucking number." said Rick as he hung up the phone. It was all Jordon could take at the moment. Ever since she left John's and started the new job it all seemed to be crashing down.

Even though the relationship she was in wasn't the best, everything in her life seemed stable except for the abuse and the control. Now it was like no one was getting abused, she was working, and things were more out of control than ever before. She needed a drink.

She grabbed her purse, keycard, and cellphone and headed down to the hotel bar. When she got there she sat down on a stool. "Hey get me a Long Island Iced Tea please."

LB

The Shield was all in their hotel room thinking about the suggestion Colby made earlier that day. Dean couldn't' deny it to himself that he had made some valid points and he also couldn't deny his attraction to the older woman. The woman who was the mother of his niece.

Joe was thinking the same thing as his stable mate. He was the most sane of the group. The most level headed but and he was the quite one. Though when he blew look out. He would never lay a hand on a woman though. That just was a strict policy for him. She was very attractive and he wanted to take care of her and Olivia. If she wanted to keep working that was no problem but she wouldn't have to if she didn't want to.

He looked over at Colby that was totally crashed. What were they going to do about their little problem and how the hell where they going to keep Cena and Rybitch away from Jordon. The woman that both him and Jon were starting to fall for. Hard.

LB

John Cena sat in his room and cried. He had it all but one thing. The first woman that he loved since Liz. He couldn't believe that he got on those roids. He messed up a good thing and he wasn't sure that he would ever get her back.

He was totally kicking himself in ass. 'Stupid. Fucking stupid.' he thought to himself. He decided to go down to the hotel bar and throw back a few. He grabbed his wallet, Phone, and keycard and headed out the door.

LB

Jordon was on her second drink. She was getting tore up. Her whole existence was totally messed up and she didn't' know what to do or how to deal with it all. She looked up and saw Paul Levesque coming into the bar.

"Hey what brings you down here Hunter?" asked Jordon.

"I could ask you the same thing Jordon." said Paul.

"Well I called Rick. Turns out that he knew all along that I was the product of an affair. Then he says that he is giving FCW to Dusty and taking off on his boat. He said that the reason Olivia and I couldn't help him after mom died was because I wasn't his daughter." Jordon began wiping a tear from her eyes..

"He also said that he no longer wanted us in his life and if we want to continue staying at the condo in Tampa to make arrangements with Dusty. I feel like I have been slapped in the face. Also it is so ironic that while I was with John things, besides the abuse and now come to find out the drugs, weren't this out of control. Now I am out and things are more out of control than ever before." said Jordon.

"Ok I know things are rough right now but things will get better. Don't go running back to John because things are tough at the moment. He was abusive, drugs or not and he totally crossed the line when it came to your daughter. Oh by the way I over heard what her only family besides you said. He was going to sue for custody if you went back to him. I don't fucking blame him I would do the same thing." said Paul.

"Thanks Paul. Oh speaking of guess who just walked in? Cena." said Jordon.

"I will stay till you leave. I am not about to leave my sister in law here with him in the state that she is in. That is just recipe for disaster." said Paul.

"Thanks." said Jordon hugging her brother in in law. Maybe thing would be different this time. Cody Runnels came in and saw the young woman sitting at the bar with her brother in law and her ex looking over.

He walked over to them. He had a message from his dad for her. "Hey Jordon. I have a message from dad and he said to tell you that you and Olivia can stay in the condo till you find a place." he said.

"Thank you Cody." said Jordon hugging him. "Tell your dad I said that I really appreciate it. I am not sure what I will be doing about a place to stay but it will be somewhere in Tampa since that is were Olivia is in school at the moment." she said.

"Will do." said Cody as he left.

"Lets walk you your room. It's getting late and you had a long day. We have to travel to the Smackdown taping tomorrow." said Paul.

"I can walk her up when she is ready to go up to her room." said John.

"You are the last person I trust with my sister in law at the moment. I got this." said Paul in hard voice. The two walked up to her room and after Jordon was safely inside he went back to his own room and went to bed with his wife.

**A/N: That was just a filler chapter. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jordon was at the airport in Chicago waiting for her daughter to arrive. She was excited that Olivia was going to be at her very first Pay Per View. Vince let Jordon know that she would be introduced to the world at Payback and she would be in a storyline with him, Stephanie and Paul about how she should run things.

Jordon was excited. It seemed like her career was really taking off and she was thankful that the new owners of her place let her stay and didn't kick her out. That was the last thing she needed.

She had borrowed CM Punks car to go to the airport because his wife Amy and her were friends kinda and she let her borrow the car. As she was waiting for Olivia's flight she got a text from John.

**Have you thought anymore about giving me a second chance? Baby please I am begging you I love you.-J.C.**

**I am sorry but you really crossed the line. I know you were not in your right mind with the drugs but my daughter will never trust you again and I will never again trust you with her.- Jordon.**

Jordon looked up and smiled when she saw her beautiful daughter getting off the plane. "OLIVIA!" she called as she ran over to her and hugged her. "I have missed you welcome to Chicago. You excited about Payback tonight?"

"I am. Oh I have been doing really good in school there is a chance that I can make it to the top and be working with you by the time that I turn 18.'said Olivia in excited tone.

'Are you serious? That is a little soon. It's only three years and you won't be in wrestling school all the time. Highschool and not to mention college." said Jordon.

"Mom I want to be a WWE diva. That is my dream." said Olivia as they made there way out of the airport after grabbing Olivia's bag and heading to Punk's car.

"Olivia you need to have college to fall back on if you get hurt or something else happens. If I didn't have my college education after my first boyfriend that I went Cincinnati with I wouldn't have been able to support you and I wouldn't have been able to leave that son of a bitch. Same with John I had this job to fall back on and was able to get us the hell away from him." said Jordon.

"I just hate studying though." Olivia grumbled as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Land Rover.

Jordon reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately. "I know but it wont' be forever. Oh I have a surprise for you. Remember your cousin who took care of you when you were five?" she asked.

'Yea Jonathan. What about him?" asked Olivia.

"Well he is a wrestler in the WWE under the name Dean Ambrose. He is a member of the Shield." said Jordon.

"Are you serious! I can't wait to see him and he made it to the big time. I am so proud of him. I knew there was a reason that the Shield was my favorite faction. They kick ass." said Olivia.

"Language." Jordon reprimanded as she drove.

* * *

The three members of the Shield have been in kind of a trance ever since Seth brought up that idea from a movie to fix all of their problems. It was a simple yet complicated solution. Jon was the most apprehensive because it was his niece that was involved. It wasn't' that he didn't trust the others it was just. Well weird.

He knew that none of the Shield would ever hurt either of them like that fucker Super Cena did. He put his head in his hands. Why are things always so fucking complicated?

* * *

Jordon and Olivia were at the arena and Jordon figured out how to keep her daughter safe. As they walked into her office Jordon said, "Ok I want you to either stay with the Shield or with Vince, Stephanie, or Hunter/Paul. Also don't' associate with anyone the McMahon's don't approve off. They know our history with my ex and what he did with you so I trust there judgment. And the Shield I trust them also since one of the members is your cousin." said Jordon.

Jordon was about to say more when there was a knock on the door and Vince walked in. 'Hey how is my GM and her daughter doing? What do you think about letting the world know about our relation?" he asked.

"Well Stephanie suggested that I come out tonight and I was thinking about a change of entrance music. Since I am now a McMahon why not spice it up a bit with new music.' said Jordon putting a arm around her daughter.

'I like it. What were you thinking?" asked Vince.

'Well I think Love or Hate me by Lady Sovereign. Cause it's like love or hate it's still an obsession, it just basically says not everyone will like all of my decisions and pretty much if you don't' like it get the hell over it. Plus it's catchy. Makes for good television. I know this is the PG era that's why we use the edited version." said Jordon.

"I like it. I am glad that you came to work for me. It looks like you are on your way to making Raw a better show." said Vince.

"I am. I am going to be a fair and impartial GM. Though I might step over the line tonight since it's Payback." Jordon wiped some tears from her eyes. "Dad I can handle what had happened to me but I cannot handle what happened to my daughter. It is only fitting that the name of this Pay Per View is Payback. I know that it will hurt the business if I take legal action but if I interfere and it results in a new WWE champ lets just say good television and Payback all in one. That's what I'm thinking." said Jordon.

'Oh shit here we go again. Montreal Screwjob.' said Vince.

**A/N: Well what do you think about that for Payback. Also should the Shield take Seth's suggestion? Please review?**


	11. Chapter 11

The excitement was in the air. Payback was going to be big. The newest Paul Heyman guy Curtis Axel had a shot at the intercontinental championship. CM Punk was facing Chris Jericho. The team of Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton had a shot at the tag titles. Best part Jordon was going to get her own payback but know one but her dad Stephanie and Hunter knew it.

She was going to get Payback for what happened with her daughter as well as make it for great television. Vince had suggested that she and Ryback have a on screen romance but she said that she wasn't Vicky Gurrareo and that she wouldn't do that.

She was getting ready for her moment to shine. She was watching Paul, Vince, and Stephanie argue in the ring. Finally she had her cue to go out. Her music hit and she stalked out to the ring wearing a black satin skirt and a pink short sleeved silk blouse and heeled sandals.

"No Stephanie I am the one in charge here." Vince said.

'Oh please old man it's time for someone younger to take over." said Stephanie.

"You are both wrong it should be me. I am the one getting beat up all the time by the damn Paul Heyman guys. This show is getting out of control." said Paul.

_Love or hate me still a obsession_

_Love me or hate me that is a reason_

_If you hate me than-_

_If you love me than thank you_

Jordon stalked out to the ring and got in. "You know what dad, Hunter, Steph shut up. I can run this show better than any of you. I will make Raw better than it has been in a while because unlike you I don't take sides and I am always impartial. Though tonight I am going to let my personal feelings surprise all of you and everyone at home. Just no you don't mess with a mother's kids and I am out for PAYBACK!"

After saying those powerful words Jordon McMahon stalked back to the back. Stephanie, Vince, and Hunter followed. "Damn you had had some powerful words and I was in shock at you actually stood up to me in front of the world based on your pat." said Vince.

"Well I believe one person that you should always trust not to hurt is your father or father figure. I thought that Olivia had that in John though he betrayed us in the worst way." said Jordon wiping a tear from her eyes. "Though tonight I get my payback."

Vince hugged his youngest child feeling for her. Though she was strong. She was one of the strongest of the three and she was bouncing back. Jordon hugged her dad back and then went into her office.

Olivia was sitting on the leather couch in her office crying and Jordon went over and sat next to her and put her arm around her. "Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked her daughter.

'Am I so bad?" asked Olivia.

"What do you mean?" asked Jordon putting a arm around her.

"My father never cared enough not to stay off the drugs and that was how you and I met and I got you for a mommy and then John…. Am I so unlovable that I can't have a father that cares as much as Vince cares for you. That is all I want. I have a wonderful mom I just want a father.' she sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Well I can't promise you anything since John I don't really trust very well but if it is meant to happen it will happen." said Jordon hugging her daughter. Why does things have to be so hard. She was trying her best but it seemed like things always kept on coming up short.

* * *

Jordon was watching the matches and she had so much on her mind it wasn't even funny. Her daughter was at the top of the list and what she told her. Was she not enough. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and saw it was Natalya.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Ever been asked for something that you don't' know if you can give?" asked Jordon.

"What do you mean?" asked Natalya.

"My daughter just a few minutes ago begged me for a father more or less. I have had two relationships in my entire life and they both ended up flops. One lets just say crossed the line as far as my daughter is concerned. I could have him put in jail but I have a better idea that wont' hurt dad's company and hit him where it hurts the most to say the least." said Jordon. She was glad to be making friends with some of the diva's. Though she wasn't going to give them special treatment.

"Jordon honey not all the guys are the same. Maybe your third time around could be the one or ones." said Natalya.

"What do you mean by ones?" asked Jordon.

"Oh well it's nothing. Slip of a tongue is all." Natalya answered.

* * *

Finally the Main Event. Three stages of hell. Ryback won lumberjack match, John won the table match and now was the ambulance match. John and Ryback were trading blows hitting each other with everything that they had. The crowd was in aww as a figure dressed all in black like a cat burglar with a ski mast covering their face ran out to the ring an took sledge hammer and continued to pound on Cena's ribs and took a sharp jab to the head knocking him out cold then running out of the ring.

Ryback gave him the shell shock and put him in the ambulance and before it could drive away. Jordon walked out in what she was wearing earlier with a mic in hand.

"Well looks like we have a new champ. How does it feel John to lose everything because of your stupidty. You could have had it all. The champion, the privilege to say hey I am dating the boss's daughter, and the family that you always wanted that Liz wouldn't give you. Well you lost it all. Ever since you lost to the Rock at Wrestlemania 28 you have became a totally different person. I guess that was when you started making bad choices because you where obsessed. Obsessed with redemption. Well your title reign is over." said Jordon as she made her way into the back as the ambulance drove away with Cena in it and Ryback holding the gold.

Finally he had done. He became WWE Champion.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Also should the Shield take Seth's advice on how to handle the John Cena Problem? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Guys thank you for all of your reviews you guys are awesome!_

After Payback Jordon went to find Olivia and she was hanging out with Layla, Kaitlyn and Natalya. She smiled as she saw her daughter coming out of her shell. She hadn't been herself since the, well, incident but since she started school to follow her dreams and then hanging with some of the diva's she was slowly becoming her old self.

That made Jordon very happy. Taking this job was the best decision she ever made for her and Olivia. She was about to say something when Hunter put a arm around her.

"Damn sis I must say you swing a mean sledgehammer." he said.

"How did you know it was me?' asked Jordon.

"Instinct. If that happened to any of my daughters I would be swinging a sledgehammer myself. Oh and thank you for taking that page out of my book by the way.' said Paul.

"Well I got my Payback. Now from here on out unless someone wants to make things personal with me I am all business. Fair and impartial." said Jordon. "So are you driving to Grand Rapids tonight or waiting till tomorrow?" asked Jordon.

"Well Steph, Vince, and I are. Though since we have the bus it's no big deal." said Paul.

"We are driving also." said Layla.

"Sorry to interrupt but could we talk to Jordon a minute?" asked Seth Rollins of the Shield.

"Sure. Excuse me guys. Olivia will we discuss in a minute what we are going to do.' said Jordon as she followed Seth into the Shield's locker room. "Well boys what can I do for you?"

"Well we have a solution to the John Cena Problem. Also a solution to a problem that the three of us face. A problem that has come close to breaking the Shield. Though we are stronger than that. Seth came up with the idea from watching a movie. Though I was a little hesitant." Jon began.

"Ok what are you guys talking about?" asked Jordon feeling a little nervous for some reason but then cursed herself. This was the one faction in this company that she trusted.

"Ok I am not going to beat around the bush. All of us are very attracted to you and we care about you a lot and your daughter and would never hurt either of you. So we were thinking that the three of us could share you. I know it is weird and unconventional and I don't know how Olivia will react but well there it is." said Joe.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What are you three gay all a sudden?" asked Jordon in shock. This was totally off the rocker. Yes this was not unheard off but, Sheesh!

"No it's not like that. We all will just take turns is all. I don't want to see well anything but you sweetie. I know that you are freaked given everything you have been through but just give it and us a chance.' said Seth.

"Alright but lets take this slow. I am still emotionally damaged from the last relationship. Though the physical damage heeled the emotional is still there. Lets start out as friends and go from there. Though just like I have told some of my diva friends when it comes to Raw now special treatment. Also I have to figure out how to explain all of this to Olivia." said Jordon.

She was surprised as all three member so the Shield hugged her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was feeling something she hadn't felt in a while. Over a year. It felt nice but she was taking it slow. She hugged them all back and was about to leave to go meet up with her daughter when Seth called.

"So you riding with us to Grand Rapids tonight on our bus?" he asked.

"I will have to see what Olivia is doing. She may ride with dad I'm not sure but I will get back to you." said Jordon.

"Well I don't' want you guys or you driving by yourself even if it is only a couple hours drive." said Joe.

"Ok." said Jordon laughing.

"I mean it.' said Joe in a hard voice.

Jordon went to find Olivia and saw that she was still with the divas. She walked up to her. "So looks like everyone is driving on to Grand Rapids. So you driving with Granpa, Paul, and Steph on their but or you riding with the Shield on their bus or are you riding with me in the Land Rover?"

All four divas gave her a look. "What I cant' just leave Phil's car at the arena." said Jordon.

"I can attach it to my bus. Don't worry about it." said Phil walking up with Amy. "You are not driving by yourself this time of night and you four shouldn't' be driving without a man escort this time of night." he said.

'We have Kalie and Hornswaggle with us so we will be fine.' said Natalya.

"I'm riding with Paul and Steph. They are cool.' said Olivia or if they don't' mind I want to ride with Natalya and them." said Olivia.

"We have the room." said Natalya. Jordon was apprehensive but she knew she had to let her daughter have some freedom and she was really coming out of her shell around them.

"Alright I guess I will pick whatever bus I am going to hop. See you in Grand Rapids and have fun with the diva's ok." she said giving Olivia a hug. She needed to loosen the reigns a little bit.

As she was looking for the McMahon bus she was stopped by Phil. "If you are looking for the McMahon's they left already." he said.

"Well looks like I'm riding with the Shield. See you later and thanks for letting me borrow your car today." said Jordon giving Phil a hug before walking to the bus and getting on. Phil thought that she was a sweet woman. He was glad that she found the family that she deserved. Working with her dad did wonders for that shattered family.

Jordon got on the bus and stored her luggage in the back bedroom. "Hey who said you could have the bedroom?" asked Jon.

'Well since I am the only woman in this crew I should have the bedroom to change in stuff." Jordon said shutting the door. She knew that she would be checking into a hotel so she dressed accordingly in a pair of cotton spandex Capri pants and a tie dye tank top. She was tired so she decided to sleep the couple of hours.

Joe had come in and laid in the bed and Jordon was laying in between his legs on tope of him and he was stroking her hair. Seth and Jon laid on either side of her with their head on her lap. Some how they all fell asleep like that and slept the whole way to Grand Rapids.

**A/N: This was a filler chapter I hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Notes: This story is now going to be rated M. You are all going to kill me for this chapter but all I will say a tragic event will happen. Thank you for all of your reviews. You guys are awesome!_

* * *

It was the next night on Raw in Grand Rapids. Jordon and Olivia were in her office watching the show and keeping an eye on things. Jordon has yet to tell her daughter about the possible pending kind of. Well unique is the word of relationship.

Some call those type wrong or tabow. She sighed. How was she supposed to explain things to a 15 year old. The night before they all slept in the same hotel suite and Olivia thought it was weird that Joe was sharingt the king sized bed with the two of them. She shook her thoughts away. No time to dwell on personal issues it's time to get down to business.

John Cena was out in the ring pretty pissed that he got screwed out of the title. He had a mic in his hand.

"Ryback last night I should have won. It was just a fluke that you became champion. You are no more in deserving to be the WWE champion than the Chicago Bears winning the Superbowl." John said the last part to take a crack out of CM Punk.

'That was just wrong." Jordon muttered to herself taking a sip of water.

"Ryback I want a rematch and I WANT IT TONIGHT!" Cena yelled the last part.

Ryback's music hit and he came sauntering out. "What's wrong Cena? Upset that I finally did it. That I finally became the WWE champion. Upset that I am no longer your little peon like I used to be back when both of us were in Nexus? Mad because you couldn't get the job done? Oh that wasn't it. You are just pissed because your actions finally came back to bite you one the ass." said Ryback.

"You don't know what went on and it is none of your damn business. I want a rematch." said John.

"I'm sorry you don't deserve it.' said Ryback going back into the back.

"LISTEN HERE RYBACK I WANT MY SHOT. MCMAHON GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND GIVE ME MY REMATCH!" Cena yelled

Sierra. Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. Shield

The Shield made there way down to the ring. Jordon was watching on the monitor wondering what the hell they were doing. She was contemplating whether or not she should go out there and restore some sort of order. Then she decided she wanted to hear what they had to say to Cena this time since they have been berating him since they came to the WWE last November.

"What's wrong John. Cant accept the fact that you failed. You failed last night when you lost your Champion ship. And guess who all still has theirs. You fail every day of your life when you wake up in the morning." said Seth.

"You see John it's the example you failed to set. The example of the way you live your life. Smiling the day away in your little bubble. You see in your world there are no consequences. That's not the real world. That's not the world we live in." said Dean.

"You see you have been the problem for so long in so many ways. The John Cena Problem. The Shield is the solution." said Roman.

'The Shield is the only solution." said Dean.

"Believe that.' said Seth.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman yelled! And the three made there way back up through the audience.

"Is it just me or was there a double meaning behind that speech?" asked Olivia.

"Ok I really didn't want go into this at work but I am forming a friendship of sorts with the Shield. All of them are attracted to me and I am attracted to them. So I know this sounds very confusing but the four of us are going to be a unit of sorts. They are not going to sleep with each other but I will eventually when I heel emotionally and am sure that you are fine sleep with each of them and we will all be together. It's called polygamy." said Jordon trying her best to explain.

"So it's like that show Sister Wives?" asked Olivia.

"Sort of. There is all different kinds of relationships in that spectrum. Are you ok with all of this? I know this is a lot to take in the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable in anyway." said Jordon.

"I'm ok with it. I understand more about last night. Our sleeping arrangement." said Olivia.

"Good I'm glad. Shit I need to get AJ to step down a peg or two." said Jordon getting ready to head out to the ring. AJ was in the ring running her mouth about how she should be diva's champ and demanding a match.

* * *

John Cena was beyond embarrassed and was in a black rage. He saw his ex head to the ring and he went into her office where her daughter was and grabbed her by the throat and flung her up against the wall.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed in her face.

"Let me go you fucking asshole!" Olivia snapped at him earning a slap across the face.

"YOU ARE A WASTE OF SPACE AND BECAUSE OF YOU MY LIFE IS RUINED!" John yelled as he punched her in the face and threw her to the floor and started strangling her. Then he picked her up and put her in a hold that broke her neck killing her instantly. He stormed out of the office and out into the summer night

* * *

Jordon's music hit and she stalked out to the ring wearing red dress pants and white halter top and red 6 inch ankle boots mic in hand. "AJ listen you cannot just demand a rematch because what I have seen these past few weeks is despicable. You want to be diva's champ well you are a embarrassment. Straighten your ass out and then I will think about giving you another shot at the title. Till then quit parading around your little pretty boys." said Jordon heading back up the ramp.

When she got backstage she suddenly had a eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach but couldn't figure out why. She ran to her office to check on her daughter when she saw her lifeless daughter.

"OLIVIA!" Jordon screamed as she ran over to her. She was held back by Chris Irvine and ironically based on last night's match CM Punk. "NO THIS CANT HAPPEN! NO NO NO!" then she broke and if they hadn't caught her she would have collapsed to the floor.

One of the diva's called the police and the whole arena was on lockdown. Jon Good came running in and when he saw his little cousin he exploded. He got right up into Jordon's face and grabbed her arms.

'THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT. IF YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN WITH THAT FUCKER OF A EX THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST LET ME TAKE CARE OF HER BACK THEN THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED EITHER. I HATE YOU IT IS YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT!" Jon screamed in a rage.

"STOP. Now just stop this. This isn't' helping anything and by the way it is not her fault. It is John Cena's because there is not a doubt in my mind that he did it.' said Joe trying to be the voice of reason.

"I agree with Joe it is all John Cena. We embarrassed him tonight and he lost it." said Colby. Jon just stormed out and Joe picked up Jordon in his arms and carried her to their rental truck. They decided that they needed time away from Jon Good so he could calm down and get his head on straight. The cops had taken statements and the show had been cut short.

Jon decided to drive to Dayton Ohio by himself on the bus and the other's decided to stay in a hotel for the night and just drive the next day. Jordon was up front in the middle with Colby and Joe on either side of her sobbing. Joe was driving and Colby was trying his best to calm her down.

Nothing mattered at that point. She had lost the one thing that mattered to her more than anything. Fucking John Cena. He ruined her life. She laid her head on Joe's shoulder as he drove and just broke. It was probably best she started traveling with the Shield because she wasn't in any state to drive.

**A/N: Wasn't expecting that twist where you. Pleaser review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jordon was sitting on her dad's private jet on her way to Charleston SC. It had been a week since she had lost her daughter at the hands of her abusive ex. He was fired and sentenced to life in prison. Though she didn't' think that was enough. He deserved the death penalty.

At the funeral she distanced herself from the Shield and stuck around her dad, Stephanie, and Paul. Jon still blamed her and Jordon thought that it would be best to keep her relationship with the Shield purely business. They were the greatest factions in the WWE and she wasn't going to be the one to screw it up.

That same day after the burial was over she went over to her mom's grave.

~Flashback 4 days earlier~

Jordon was standing in her black dress and she walked over to her mom's grave. Rain started to fall and she remembered hearing once when she was little that if it rained at a funeral it met it was tear drops from heaven from your loved ones. Well she believed it now.

She knelt in front of her mom's gave and held on to the umbrella so she wouldn't get wet. Though she didn't' care at all. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She looked at the headstone.

**Nicole Jarrett Anderson**

**Loving wife, mother, grandmother, and friend.**

Jordon wiped the tears from her eyes and then said, "Mom I can't believe all of this happened. It's like our lives were never easy since the beginning. I want you to take care of my baby. Please look after her for me. At this point I don't know what I am doing. I am tempted to take time off from work and spend a little time in Tennessee. I remember you telling me once that your brother has a cabin on Old Hickory Lake in Nashville. Hell he is always traveling for his job. It was pretty damn cool that he and Grampa started up there own business and it seems to be flourishing. I guess it just runs in the family. You were talking about opening up a Salon."

She wiped some more tears. "I was stupid. I never knew that one sale of a Viper could cause so much. It set up a chain of events that led us here. Though it was after your accident. I love you mom. I also have my dad, brother, brother in law, and sister to help me get through this. Take care of my baby." she said as she got up crying. She had driven herself and now she probably figured it wasn't' the best of ideas. She wasn't in any state to drive.

She walked to her car and was stopped by Joe. "You going back to the condo?" He asked.

"I and I want to be alone." Jordon told him.

"Don't do this. Don't push me away. I have deep feelings for you and those just cant turn off at a drop of a hate." said Joe.

"Listen I have decided that my relationship with you guys is going to be strictly business. You are the best faction in the WWE today and I am not going to get in the middle of that." said Jordon.

Joe felt like he had been punched in the gut. Damn John Cena and Jonathan Good. They really knew how to fuck up a good thing. Now she was leaving them. He had no words as he watched with tears in his eyes as she got into her car and drove off.

~End Flashback~

She sighed. Was she ready to go back to work. Maybe a few days in her uncle's cabin by the lake was just what she needed. Or maybe a just a hometown vacation hitting the beach and what not. Nope she was a McMahon and that met back to work. She thought back to how she was taken with John Cena. He swept her off her feet and then showed his true colors.

~Flashback~

Jordon Anderson was sitting at her desk at the Dodge Dealership in Tampa FL. Sales have been down do to the economy and she was feeling a little blue. She was trying to get over her mother's unfortunate accident due to a drunk driver.

She was broke out of her thoughts when the one and only John Cena walked in. He walked right up to her desk.

"Excuse me but could you help me out here. I know what I want but I just need a little help to find it." he said and smiled with his dimples that about melted Jordon's heart. Who wouldn't melt at that smile?

"I will do what I can. What are you looking for?" asked Jordon.

"Well I am looking for a Dodge Viper V-10 custom. I have always wanted one of those but Liz would never let me have one because she thinks that I am a reckless driving she doesn't' trust me with a V-10." said John.

"Well what changed? Sorry I'm being nosy." she said as she led him out to where the cars and trucks were.

"Nah it's ok. Liz and I divorced. She swore that I was cheating on her with some of the women that I work with but I wasn't. Plus she was spending a ton of money to remodel the house and I got sick of it." said John.

"Oh well I will show you what I have." She showed him a large maroon truck. "Now this is a 2007 model. I don't have any brand new ones but if you want custom made this the one for you. Want to take it for a test drive?" asked Jordon handing him the keys.

"Sure." said John. He got in the drivers seat and she got into the passenger seat. As they drove they talked about everything under the sun and after the test drive was over John asked her to dinner and it just went from there. She told him all about how she adopted her daughter and her life in Cincinnati and that besides that brief time in Cincinnati she lived in Tampa her whole life and her mom was from Tennessee.

It was amazing how what started out as normal could get so entirely bad.

**A/N: This was a filler chapter. Thought that I would tell about Jordon's family and how she and John met. What do you think about her shutting out the Shield and should she and Jonathon work it out? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

When Jordon stepped off the plane and walked through the airport she found her dad waiting on her. She walked up to him and gave him a hug and the pair made there way to the arena to get ready for Raw.

"Are you sure you want to be here tonight? You have had a hard week with everything and if you are not in your right mind to work I understand.' said Vince.

"No dad I need to work. It will help me not think. I am a McMahon you know." said Jordon.

"Also you are as stubborn as shit." said Vince.

"Ok smartass who do you think I get it from.' said Jordon with a laugh. Her first since a week ago when her ex brutally murdered her daughter.

~Raw~

For that night Jordon had picked out a slinky black halter dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. The style because it was perfect for Raw and Black because she was mourning and that was a symbol. She also wore a pair of black 6 inch pumps.

As she sat in her office she watched as first thing Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan arguing about the match that didn't go Daniel's way on Smack down a few days ago.

"Randy I am not the weak. You are!" Daniel yelled at Randy shoving him.

"You wanna shut up? You just cant take a loss like a man. So why don't' you just shut up and fight." said Randy. Daniel threw the mic in Randy's face and the fight was on and the officials couldn't' get them apart long enough to start the match and they were both disqualified.

The Raw GM's music hit and Jordon stalked out to the ring. "King this is the first time seeing Jordon since last Monday night on Raw.' said JBL.

"She has been a emotional roller coaster I week I here because of the tragic event that recently happened in her life." said Cole.

"Well looks like she is all business tonight guys and I cant' wait to see what she has to say to Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan.' said JBL.

"You know what you two? Both of you are acting ridiculous and because of that you are both disqualified. I back the officials." Jordon snapped as she stalked backstage.

First night back and she had to deal with idiots. She sat down and took a long swig from her bottled water when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in.' she called and Vicky Gurarro and Brad Maddox came in. "What can I do for the two of you since you are no longer managing supervisor and Brad I don't know why the hell they are keep a little worm like you around." said Jordon.

"Now that was harsh. Well seeing that you are a failure as a mother you probably think it's best to be mean and cruel since you have been nothing but a screw up from day one anyway." said Vicky.

That cut deep. Also how dare she even go there. She held her temper at bay. She wasn't going to stoop down to this bitch's level who was pissed because she had her job and she was better at it. "Vicky just say what you need to say and then leave." said Jordon.

"Ok Brad and I are going to announce the new cover for the new WWE video game." said Vicky.

"Fine." said Jordon curtly. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her. She just wanted Vicky to leave. Vicky seemed to get the message and the two of them left. She sighed and huffed. Stupid bitch. Jordon was broken out of her thoughts when Daniel Bryan stormed in with a cameraman behind him.

"I want a match with Randy Orton tonight. I want Orton so I can prove to him that I am **not the weak link**! Give me Orton! I want Orton tonight and I am not leaving till I get him!" Daniel came in shouting.

"Enough!" Jordon yelled back. "You got your match. I have had a week from hell and I don't need you coming in my office and yelling at me. So tonight in our main event you get Randy Orton. Also the WWE Universe gets to decide what the stipulation is. A falls count anywhere, Lumber Jack, or Street fight. Now get the hell out of my office." Jordon snapped.

* * *

"Well there it is. It is up to you the WWE Universe to decide what kind of match Bryan and Orton or going to have. I really feel for our GM. She has just lost her daughter and she is doing a really good job at holding it together and taking care of business. I am shocked she didn't hit Vicky when she was in her office for making that comment." said JBL.

"Jordon McMahon has so far been on of the best GM's that we have ever had." said king.

* * *

Jordon was watching the match between Aksanna and Kaitlyn and AJ came out to distract her dressed like Kaitlyn. That was just childish. Just flat out childish. She had enough and went out to the ring.

"You know what AJ you are taking this too far. Next Monday night on Raw it will be you verses Kaitlyn in a Lumber Jill match. Keep this up and I will make sure that you never get a shot a the diva's title again." said Jordon before heading to the back.

Laughing JBL said. 'I must say she seems to be taking out the trash this week and taking names. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side at the moment."

* * *

Jordon was going over paperwork while watching the triple threat number one contender ship for the tag titles. This was a pretty interesting match and she was enjoying it. The Uso's ended up winning and had the weirdest way of celebrating. Jordon just smirked and laughed a little bit. That was going to be a good match at Money in the Bank.

Then the Shield came out and pretty much said yea you aren't getting our titles. Jordon was happy with her decision on a personal stand point regarding the Shield. It was best for all of them.

She looked and saw that it was time to go out and tell the WWE Universe what the main event was going to be. She went back out to the ring and said. 'Ok you all voted and asked for it. Later tonight your main event with Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan will be a Street fight!"

"Oh king this is going to be good. Perfect match for the two of them to finally settle the score once and for all.' said JBL.

"Yep your right I cant' wait.' said King.

Jordon went back in back and watched the Ryback Great Khalie match and Ryback won. Chris Jericho comes in an demands a match for the WWE title.

"Jordon I want the WWE title. I want Ryback at Money in the Bank.' said Chris.

'Ok if you want a fight you got your title shot and Money in the Bank. You verses Ryback for the WWE championship." said Jordon. Now it's time to announce who is going to be in the money in the bank latter match. She went back out to the ring.

"Ok I know you are probably getting sick of seeing me tonight but unless something happens this will be the last time. Now I am out here tonight to name the individuals that will be in the Money in the Bank Latter match. First it will be Sheamus, Then Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, Kane, and finally Rob Van Dam!" she said as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Back in her office she sat down to watch the rest of the show. Though she was surprised when the door opened and Jonathan Good walked in without knocking. That pissed Jordon off because she was not in the mood to deal with him.

"Do you know how to fucking knock?" she asked in a bitchy tone.

Jon just ignored her and sat down after shutting the door. 'Look I am here for two reasons. First off all I apologize for blaming you for what happened last Monday. That tragedy wasn't your fault. It was John Fucking Cena's fault. And I have found someone that well swept me off my feet the past week. Layla.' said Jon.

"That's fine. I never saw us anything more than coworkers anyway.' said Jordon.

"Now come on. At one point we were more." said Jon.

"Well things have changed. I am not getting involved with another wrestler let alone a member of the Shield." said Jordon. Jon just left with a hurt look. She had to be tough and shove them all out. What she was lying to herself about was she was thinking deep down that if she never would have involved herself with the Shield her daughter would still be alive and John never would have snapped.

Daniel Bryan ended up beating Randy in the street fight and the two men shook hands which surprised her. It was now time to head to the hotel. She grabbed all of her paper work and headed out to her rental that her dad got her. As she put her bags in the back she was stopped by the tag team champs.

"Jordon wait. We need to talk." said Colby.

"What do we possibly have to talk about. I think we have said it all already." said Jordon.

"Don't be like this. Don't shut us out.' said Joe.

"Listen this whole thing was a mistake. Just do me and yourselves a favor and leave me alone.' said Jordon as she opened up the drivers side door of her rental and throwing her purse in the purse in the passenger seat.

'Don't' be like this. We can still work it all out.' said Colby.

"Dammit listen! From here on out we have a business relationship! That's it nothing else! Get it through your thick heads both of you!" Jordon yelled before getting in her rental and speeding off to the hotel!

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Notes: I am going to just stop writing. I don't feel that I am that good at it and it seems like almost every story that I write according to some are along the same lines. I had a couple hate reviews so I am just going to hang it up. I just don't feel like my writing is good enough. Thanks for all the praising reviews._


	17. Chapter 17

_Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update writers block and then I thought about quitting writing but I love it to much to quit. It is my way of de stressing! I am throwing in a new twist I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

As Jordon drove back to the hotel she got a text and it was from Joe.

**We will be at your hotel room after we shower and change and you are going to talk to us whether you like it or not.- Joe.**

Jordon sighed. If he wanted to play it like this she was going to just drive to the next city. She was really tired but if she had to drive almost 2 hours to Columbia so be it. She wasn't talking to them and they needed to get it through their thick head that she wasn't interested. She was too broken for another relationship. She would just focus on her work.

When Jordon got back to the hotel she went into her room and quickly changed into a pair of white cotton shorts and a teal spaghetti strapped tank. She threw on her tennis shoes and threw her hair up in a ponytail. She was totally exhausted so she stopped at a vending machine and grabbed a diet Mountain Due.

Jordon carried her bags back downstairs and checked out and went back out to her rental SUV which was a silver Navigator. She loved a big car or truck especially if she was driving from city to city.

She got into the car and drove off into the night. It would be 2 in the morning before she got to bed and she hoped she could last that long. She got another text from Joe.

**Jordon where in the hell are you at. I knocked on your door and the staff said you checked out. Dammit I can tell that you are exhausted and yet you are fucking driving. Jordon turn your ass around now and stay with us tonight.- Joe.**

She ignored the text. She was going to change her number in the morning. She turned on the radio and Diamonds by Rhianna came on. She loved that song and so did her daughter. She felt a tear fall down her face and wiped it away and continued to drive.

Nothing mattered to her at this point. She had lost Olivia. Her precious baby girl and she blamed herself. If she hadn't got with John Cena and then after that got involved with the Shield it never would have happened. She was nothing but one big mistake anyway.

She needed to stop thinking like that. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller id and it was her dad.

"Hello." she said.

"Jordon Lynn McMahon your ass better not be driving to Columbia right now!" he said in a stern Mr. McMahon voice.

"I am because I wasn't in the mood to be bothered tonight. I wish that Colby and Joe would leave me the hell alone." said Jordon. "Would you believe that the two wanted to share me and have that type of relationship. I mean come on I can't even pick the right one guy and if I pick two it's just double trouble."

"Sweetie those two are not John or whatever the hell that guy you dated in Ohio was. Listen Joe and his ex just split up and Colby caught his girlfriend of 5 years cheating on him. You all are going through heartache and you need each other. Deny it all you want but you need one another. Though if you don't' want that you need to find someone. You need to be taken care of right now." said Vince.

"Look I will talk to you tomorrow at the Smackdown taping." said Jordon.

"Damn you are so damn stubborn!" said Vince.

"Like I said earlier who do you think I got from." said Jordon hanging up. She yawned and took a long swig of her soda and continued on. Five minutes later her cell rang again and it was her sister Stephanie.

She sighed to herself and thought, 'goodness if everyone and their momma calling me tonight?' She picked up the phone.

'What can I do your Steph?" she asked.

"I cannot believe you are driving tonight. Do you have any idea how exhausted you are with everything and you are driving by yourself at night. At night for crying out loud!" Stephanie ranted.

"Look I will be fine so just chill out." said Jordon hanging up.

She had driven a little over an hour when she needed to use the bathroom and needed a energy drink. She could barely keep her eyes open. She pulled into a BP station and went inside and used the restroom and then came and got a Monster Coffee drink. Before she even made it to the front to check out she popped it open and took a long drink out of it.

* * *

Ryan was pissed as hell. He wanted to get a head start so he could sleep in tomorrow and his damn rental quits on him. He walks into the Quick stop cussing under his breath when he sees this woman in her early to mid thirties pop open a energy drink right in the store and chug a long drink down.

He couldn't tell who it was at first. He could just see the long blond hair that was down and falling around her face. She pushed it out of her eyes and made her way to the counter to pay. He overheard her talking to the cashier and he then knew who it was. Jordon McMahon. What the hell was she thinking driving by herself, at night, and when she was totally exhausted.

"Sorry I opened this I just needed a boost. I still have about an hour drive to go to get to where I am going." said Jordon.

"It's ok it happens all the time." said the young kid. Ryan watched as Jordon paid and then put her head down on the counter and closed her eyes. There was no way she could drive any further and there was no way he could get his rental working again.

She dropped her keys and Ryan leaned down and picked them up. "Alright that's it. I am driving you the rest of the way. I was planning on going to Columbia tonight anyway but my damn rental quit."

"No I can drive and if you need a ride I can give you one." said Jordon yawing again. Her eyes droopy and barely staying open.

That was it. Ryan just picked her up in his strong and powerful arms and carried her to her car and gently put her in the passenger seat. She was so exhausted she had fallen asleep in his arms. Thank goodness he broke down. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened if he didn't.

He got into the driver's seat of the car and started to drive. He was glad she rented a big car. He glanced over at her and she was out like a light. He gently started stroking her legs and her face. Fucking John Cena. He was glad the son of a bitch was in jail.

Earlier when he was giving Cena hell he really did like the attractive woman and it wasn't just to get Cena all crazy and lose the WWE title. He had feelings for her and he didn't know how to deal with them. Though he knew one thing. First he would never ever hurt her like those other losers did and if the Shield got close he would beat them within a inch of their fucking lives.

He wanted and that was that. No man was going to stand in his way. He would make fucking sure of it. Hell he was WWE champion and the mean part of him was thinking "Ha ha Cena I got everything you once had. Asshole.' Though he was nice enough not to be that big of a prick because he did care. If he didn't her dad could end him in a second.

* * *

When he got to the hotel he gently shook Jordon's arm, "Hey Jordon we are at the hotel." he whispered so he wouldn't scare her.

She woke up and looked at him not believe she slept the entire time. She got up and grabbed her bags and went in after Ryan locked the car and handed her the keys back. She went to the front desk and checked in to a room with a king sized bed and Ryan checked in also.

"Hey since it's almost 2 in the morning how about I walk to you room." said Ryan putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Ok sure. Oh thanks for driving the rest of the way. You were right I would have ended up falling asleep while driving." said Jordon.

"Well I am glad that you were there and gave me a ride because I would have been fucked if you wasn't there." said Ryan as they got to her door.

"Well this is me goodnight." said Jordon.

Ryan gave her a friendly hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Jordon sleep well." he told her as he went down the hall to his room. Jordon walked in and just kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed. She would just sleep in what she was wearing. She didn't care.

Chris Irvine had saw the whole thing. Fucking Rybitch. She was his dammit. Not that over groan ape and not those Shield fuckers. He would get the youngest McMahon if it was the last thing he did. Watch out Jericho was in rare form.

**A/N: And the stakes just got higher. Who is the most genuine? Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Jordon woke up at ten the next morning by someone banging on the door. She groaned and got up and looked through the peephole and it was Joe and Colby. She groaned again and leaned her head up against the door.

"What!" she called in a irritated, sleepy, pissed off voice.

"How about you open the door and let us in." said Joe.

"How about you guys just go away and leave me the hell alone." said Jordon.

"What if we don't. We will stay out here all morning till you let us in." Colby taunted.

"Whatever because you are not fucking coming in here." said Jordon as she went back to bed.

The knocking continued and Jordon ignored it. Finally she heard shouting from the outside.

"Get lost you two. She doesn't need the likes of Shield trash like you." said Ryan.

"Nor does she need to have someone like Cryback when she can have Y2J Chris Jericho." said Chris.

"All of you need to get lost and leave her alone. She is going through a lot right now and doesn't need all of this shit!" Vince yelled at them all.

Jordon was glad that they all left. Though something that she was denying was she wished that Ryan never would have found her last night. She felt empty and kind of wished she died on the side of the road in a fiery crash.

She couldn't believe that she was actually thinking like that. Her career was just taking off. Though with out Olivia nothing mattered. Nothing. She was just so stupid that she got with John in the first place. She was her mother for fuck sakes and she was supposed to protect her. Vicky was right. She was a failure as a mother.

She laid her head down on the pillow and cried. It seemed that was all she had been doing the past few days was crying. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Later on she was at the arena for the Smackdown taping. She had on a pair of black low rise jeans and a black sleeveless blouse and black ankle boots. She wasn't scheduled to be taped so she dressed in jeans.

She felt like she was just going through the motions of being backstage. The job she once loved she no longer wanted. She was tired of traveling. Just tired of everything. Maybe tonight she would just end herself and be done with it. She looked around and when she saw that no one was looking she took a bottle of vodka out of her purse and took a couple of sips and put it back in.

Though she didn't' realize that Jonathan Good saw that. She saw Chris Jericho call Ryback Cryback just to embarrass him. She sighed. She didn't trust any man in the WWE as far as she could throw them. Well it didn't' matter anyway. Nothing did.

When she saw the Kaitlyn AJ skit she just laughed. Ha can we say payback.

* * *

In another part of the arena Ryan grabbed Chris by the throat and threw him up against the wall. "Back the fuck off mother fucker she is mine." he growled.

"No Cryback you back off. She is mine. I can take care of her better than you as clown." Chris fired back.

"No she is mine." said Ryan.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine"

"Enough! Just enough both of you. How about neither. I can't believe you guys. My daughter is going through hell at the moment and all you care about is trying to use her for your own personal gain. That is so fucked up." said Vince.

"I really do care Vince. It's Chris that doesn't' give a shit. He just wants my title. Vince I was the one there when she was falling asleep and I drove her to the hotel other wise she would have fallen asleep while driving." said Ryan.

"Actually you never would have been there if your car hadn't broke down. Also you don't' give a shit at all." said Chris.

"I think none of you give a shit." Vince said storming away.

Jordon took another sip and she decided to get a cab and head back to the hotel. She was done with it all as of that moment. She caught a cab and headed to the hotel. This was it. She was going to go home to her daughter. She was done with the WWE and everyone in it.

When she got back to the hotel she ran a bath and stripped down to nothing and got in with a pocket knife in one hand and her bottle of vodka in the other. She took several long swigs and then set the bottle down. She raised the knife and she was about to slit her wrists when the door was kicked in.

**A/N: Cliffy. So who kicked the door in? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning rape scene and violence in this chapter**

Jordon's door was kicked in and it was her ex. John Cena. It turned out that he had escaped from prison and came and found her. He saw her in the bathtub with the bottle of booze and the knife.

He had a big grin on his face. She was exactly where he wanted her. Alone and broken. Though he figured that if that was what she wanted he would do it for her. Though his own way.

"Well well well it is the McMahon Princess. Former GM of Raw. Tell me something how does it feel seeing me again after you thought that I was in jail? Well I escaped and now you are mine. Pity that you actually want to die. You are taking all the fun away from me. Well I can still have some fun." he snarled.

John picked her up and threw her on the bed and got on top of her. "You are mine and you always will be and if I cant' have you nobody will." he told her as he removed his pants and boxers and shoved himself roughly into her.

He began to move in and out at a fast pace and he was going to make sure she paid for doing this to him. Not for just leaving him but for putting him in jail. Yes he killed her daughter but he wanted her to himself.

"Get the fuck off me you asshole!" Jordon yelled.

"Shut up." said John hitting her in the face as he continued his assault on her.

* * *

Seth and Roman sat in the bar having a couple of drinks. Though Seth was slowly moving on from the new GM. He had been texting Kaitlyn and the two of them had a bond that brought them together.

Roman on the other had wasn't so lucky. He couldn't let go. It seemed that his heart was ripping in two. He took a shot of Jack Daniels and chased it with his beer. He looked distraught and broken.

Jon and Paige came down and Jon couldn't get the fact out of his head of what he saw earlier at the arena. The bosses youngest daughter wasn't doing good at all. She was at her breaking point.

He walked over to the rest of his stable mates with Paige, who had just been called up to the main roster, and sat down. He put a hand on Roman's shoulder and said, "Guys I need to tell you both what I saw earlier at the arena tonight." he began.

"What Jon? What the fuck is going on?" asked Roman in a hard voice. Jon new that voice. Those two weren't Colby and Joe they were Roman and Seth. They were not themselves and the fact scared him. Though Kaitlyn was helping they still felt a deep connection with the GM of Raw.

It was the fact that when she first came to the WWE she trusted the Shield first and not anyone else at first. It was the fact that the four almost had a relationship. It was a bond that went deeper than anything else. Even though both him and Colby were in the process of trying to move on Joe was at a stand still. He couldn't' let go. He just couldn't.

"I saw Jordon at the arena and she was taking a few sips of Vodka here and there. She is in rough shape and I think that something might be wrong. I can just feel it." said Jon.

"Then lets get the fuck up to her room and stop whatever might be going on and nip this shit in the bud once and for all." said Roman jumping up followed by the other four.

* * *

John was getting more and more brutal with her and she was on the verge of passing out. With every thrust and every hit she felt herself slipping away. When John's hands went around her throat and started choking her. She was on the verge of losing consciousness when she heard her door get kicked in again.

"You mother fucker get the hell off of her!" she heard yelling as John got knocked off of her. She was barely hanging on as she saw the three members of the Shield beating the living hell out him.

Kaitlyn ran to her friend along with Paige. "Jordon sweetie are you ok? Jordon Answer me. "Shit Paige call a ambulance." she ordered.

"Sweetie please stay with me. Answer me. You have been on of my few friends I had since you got here. Please." Kaitlyn begged.

"She certainly took a hell of a beating and by the looks of things she was raped also. She might have internal bleeding also and the cops and the ambulance is on their way." said Paige.

"Mother fucking piece of shit!" Kaitlyn swore. Roman had over heard the whole conversation between the two women and ran over to her and drew a blanket over her and picked her up in his lap.

"Baby please wake up. I love you and I don't' want you leaving me. Please stay with me." he sobbed stroking her hair and giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Someone what tell me what the hell happened?" Vince said storming in along with Stephanie and Paul.

"Fucking Cena kicked in her door and who knows what all that son of a bitch did." Jon swore.

"What the hell?" Vince said. Around that time the paramedics and the police came in and took Jordon and then the police took John back into custody.

"Sir are you her father?" asked on of the paramedics.

"Yes I am. What the fuck happened to my daughter?" he asked.

"Well it appears she has been severely beaten and raped. She is in bad shape and combined with her mindset about wanted to comment suicide before the attack happened and the alcohol she may not make it." he said.

"Noooo! Please nooooo!" Joe screamed completely breaking down. Seth and Jon held him as he just sobbed and Vince had tears rolling down his face as he put one arm around Stephanie and the other around Paul.

"My youngest is strong. She is a McMahon and she will pull through." said Vince. Though even the all mighty Vince McMahon was unsure. Roman got in the ambulance with Jordon and Vince and the other's followed in the limo.

**A/N: Not my best but I have had a writers block! Please review. Do you think Jordon will survive?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok this is going to be the last chapter!**

* * *

Roman, Seth, Dean, Paige, Kaitlyn, Vince, Paul, and Stephanie were all in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for a update on Jordan's brutal attack from John Cena. Vince was nearly in tears and Roman was totally sobbing.

It was like he lost one woman that he loved and now he might lose her too. Stephanie had liked her from day one as did Kaitlyn and Paige understood the connection with Jon and because of her and her late daughter.

They were all tense and waiting . Finally Roman spoke first, "I can't lose her. I will totally end myself. She is my world. I love her Vince." he finally confessed.

Vince put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. He felt for him. He had a rough of it lately in his love life and was glad that he had feelings for her daughter. "It's ok things will work out. Don't' forget she is a McMahon so she is strong." he said.

"Yea she is also the best GM we have had in the longest time. The WWE Universe loves her." said Paul.

"Dammit Paul we are not thinking business right now. We are hoping that my sister will survive and right now it's not looking good." said Stephanie giving her husband and hard look.

Before anything else could be said the doctor came out. His face grim. The group of friends and family clung to one another and waiting.

"Who is all here for Jordon McMahon?" asked the doctor.

The whole group stood up and Vince spoke first. "She is my daughter and these are her family and friends. What's the word?" asked Vince.

The doctor sighed. He hated this part of the job but it was one of the things that was part of it. "I hate to inform you that Jordon didn't' make it. She had too much internal bleeding due to the beatings she received and the alcohol she had drunk before the attack just aggravated the situation. I am sorry." he said.

"Nooooooo!" Roman screamed falling to the floor down on his hands and knees just sobbing. Vince had tears in his eyes too as he hugged the younger man that would have ended up being his son in law. Stephanie clung to Paul and sobbed.

Dean had laid his head in Paige's lap as she stroke her hair and hugged him and Kaitlyn and Seth just clung to one another. There wasn't a dry eye in the hospital room.

* * *

Two days later John Cena was charged with a second murder conviction and was sent to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Everyone was happy about that. Though Roman was in a deep state of depression. He ended up going back to Gulf Breeze to stay with his parents.

Stephanie and Vince worked over time to get there minds off of everything and the Shield for the time being was dismantled. Dean was going after the world heavyweight title. It seemed like the WWE lost its spark without her.

* * *

Thee days later it was time for the funeral and a few people were going to make speeches about their GM, friend, daughter, sister, and lover. Stephanie decided to go first. She was wearing a black suite dress with black pumps. Her hair was down and her face was somber.

"Jordon McMahon when she first came to the WWE didn't know that she was my sister and neither did I. Though it was after suffering the tragic loss of her daughter and still rolling up her sleeves and working was what made me think. Hey what if she is a McMahon. That's when dad spilled the beans."

"She is one of a kind and was kind hearted and I am glad to be able to call Jordon McMahon my sister." said Stephanie stepping down with a few tears in her eyes.

Vince went up next, "I always knew she was my daughter and that was one of the reasons I offered her a job here in the WWE. Though she mentioned she was in a bad relationship but I never knew who till she came to work for me. She was such a good worker, good mom, and a kind hearted person."

Triple H got up next and went to the podium. "Well what I can say about Jordon was she was a spit fire who would not take shit from anyone. I remember how she fought Stephanie and I about riding on our bus when she first started so she wouldn't have to travel alone after it all got out about her ex and what he had done."

"She made some of the best matches and was fair with everyone. Friends are not. She would always say it is not person it's just business." he said stepping down.

Jon got up then and went to the podium. He cleared his throat and began, "I met Jordon back in Cincinnati when I was either 17 or 18. My little cousin's father was being abusive to her and Jordon stepped in. I was kind of rude to her when she mention taking her home with her. I fought in on it but she was right. Then years later when I met up with her I was angry. Angry that she took her away from me. Though I got over it and established a connection with her. We have a deep bond because of it. At one time I even thought that I was in love with her but it turned out I was in love with the idea of raising my cousin together with her. Then when I lost her I was angry with Jordon and blamed her. Now I feel guilty because maybe if I hadn't said that hurtful things she would have wanted to drink herself into a stupor that night nor take all of the risks like attempting to drive when she was overly tired." Jon had no more to say and Roman went up next with tears in his eyes.

"From that first night when she was there for me when I found out about my ex I had fallen for her. She held me all night and was a shoulder to cry on and a ear to lend. It was then I realized how I felt and that I was falling in love with her. I fell hard and fast and now I am just broken. I don't know how I am going to manage with out her. Though I must say being around my parents is helping."

Roman continued on as he was about to break, "Why? Why did you have to leave me in this way? Why? I could have given you everything." he said breaking down as Seth and Kaitlyn helped him back down and Kaitlyn took the mic then.

"Jordon was the first person that befriended me after the whole AJ fiasco. She was kind and sweet and a good friend. We had a blast that first night we all went out together. She turned out to be one of my best friends and I miss her so much. I just don't know how everyone will be able to get along without her." she sat down and Venus, and Mars' Bless a Brand New Angel played. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

* * *

A pretty redhead just watched the funeral going on. She felt bad for what she did and how things had led up to that but she knew that John wouldn't leave any of them alone. Though Jordon dying wasn't part of the plan.

It was a combination of things really. Meeting the right guy at work and knowing because of their ages they couldn't' be together. Ad the constant threat of John Cena something had to be done.

Christina leaned up against her husband Bo Dallas and gave him a hug and a kiss. Bo wrapped his arms around his wife. He knew that she felt bad for all she had caused. Though it was time to move on. "You ok babe?" asked Bo.

"Yes I am." she said sniffing. It was pretty brilliant to make a still when John attacked her. Then she with her knowledge in make up made a doll that looked just like her. So in that case Olivia Good McMahon was dead. Strangled to death by John Cena. It was a pity that she had to fake but she wanted her own life and was tired of always being afraid of John.

"Are you sure I mean you can go back to your own life." said Bo.

"No Bo lets get facts straight right now. Fifteen year old Olivia Good-McMahon is dead. She is no longer. John Fucking Cena strangled her to death. 18 year old Christina Nelson-Dallas is very much alive and ready to start a life with her husband and support him as he tries to get to the main roster. Olivia had blond hair and I have red hair like Lita had when she was in the WWE. Two different people and two different lives." she said.

Though they weren't two different people. They were the same. Olivia faked her own death to escape Cena. Christina was a entirely new personality.

**A/N: Well that's the end. I bet you weren't expecting that one! Please review!**


End file.
